The Heart's Soul
by hellyeahsasusaku
Summary: "Who are you?" "You know me" "I think you've mistaken me for someone else" "I don't make mistakes" "I'm sorry but I don't know if I'll be able to get back the feelings I had for you." "You did it a long time ago, you can still do it this time" Their love was too strong that it shattered the both of them. The love they built for two years were taken away in just one cold night.
1. Past

Everything was perfect. The love they built for two years were taken away in just one night. Can love still prevails even after the tears, screams, painful memories, smiles and above all, can it prevails upon diseases?

* * *

"If there isn't anything else you'd like me to get you, I shall take my leave, Sir." "You're dismissed." He finished off the last paperwork he had to sign and closed all his documents and cleaned his magnificent and rather large, made of mahogany wood office desk. He rubbed his temples and sighed contently. It was already ten at night and he was set to get back to his penthouse. Everyday was like this. Getting up, ready for work, office, work, work and work again, and later he dozes off. The process would then continue for the next day, and the next days, and the next days. He checked his phone. No messages. No missed calls. Good. That means his family was in good shape.

He then opened the photo gallery on his phone and scrolled down to look at that very single picture he had kept so dearly and would not let anyone even try to touch or take a look at it. His gaze fell on said picture that he would not even blink while looking at it. There was a beautiful lady, with her light green sundress and her breathtaking smile. Next to her was a very good looking man, about the same age as the lady and he was smiling so sincerely while having his right arm around her shoulders. She was hugging his torso while facing the camera, radiating her light air and her sparkly emerald eyes. _'I miss you' _he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and relieved the scenes that were so real and so vivid that they were all taken away from him in just a split second.

"_From today on, no matter what happens, how big the love of our test and how many people who will try rip us apart, nothing will ever change between us. We'll stay together forever, and eternally even if the whole world is against us. Even if we'll be the last people on Earth" she told with such happiness no one could ever described. He smirked and later on gave a half-smile to her, like he always did. "Keep your promise, Sakura" he replied to her. "Of course I will! I love you Sasuke!" she exclaimed. He kissed her temple and held her close within his arm. "I love you too," he took her hands and held them dearly while facing her. "I love you today, tomorrow, the day after tomorrow and for the rest of my life," he kissed her forehead. She smiled to him and hung her arms onto his neck so tight like it was the only thing that she needed to depend on. _

_ It was a beautiful Sunday night when it happened. He was driving her home but decided to make a stop just so he could look at her face. He didn't know why, but his conscience told him to do so. He had sort of, a bad feeling after their beach date but he shrugged it off, thinking that maybe he had just been too happy that he started feeling weird. He didn't know what to expect next. He didn't know his life would entirely change the moment he took her in his car. All he cared was that this beautiful maiden who was sitting next to him and that she was there, with him, spending her precious time with him while confessing how much she adored and love him. All he wanted to hear were her words of love. He wanted to feel her light and feminine touches on his arms, torso, neck or anywhere she wanted to touch him. "Hey Sasuke," said girl called out for him. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I know you're too busy with your work and all, but do you think we could go and take a ride in the gondola? You know, the famous one near Konoha here? I want to feel how it's like to be in it!" He chuckled. Of course, a gondola would be so perfect for a date. "Next date," he replied. He was never a man of words, but she just understood him so well he needed not to explain himself of anything. He liked her. He liked the way she dressed, her smiles and her sweet talks towards him. _

_ They were engaged at the moment and their relationship stood strong for a whole fantastic two years. It was sort of a cliche on how they met for the first time. He went to a bookstore to find some reading material that may amuse him but of course, nothing really took his interest until he had his eyes on a particular dark covered book. He reached out for it however as soon as he laid his hand on said book, it touched another hand who happened to belong to a lady. He retreated his hand without looking at the owners of the hand, he could hear a soft voice muttering a short apology. He simply nodded, not caring if he didn't get the book although he did took a glance at the lady in front of him. She let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry. You can have the book if you wished for it," and then she smiled. Her smile was simply lovely and so alive. "My name is Sakura," she smiled again. He smirked and told her his name ... a__nd that was how it all started. The flirts, dates, text messages and late night calls, 4 am conversations, dinners, breakfasts, frequent visits to each others' workplace and you name it all. _

His thoughts were interrupted by the constant ringing of his cell phone. "What is it?" he answered. "Mom wants you to get home now. She's worried. You've been working for two days straight, Sasuke. Time to say leave that god damn office of yours," his older brother by the name Itachi was always the one who constantly called him and asked him to come home ever since that night. That dreadful night. "I will," was Sasuke's answer and he shut his phone. His brother was downright true. Every single word of his. Ever since that accident, he had never wanted to take a look at how life is. 'What is life without her, anyway?'

* * *

**Let me know what you think of this prologue so I will know if it's worth reading or not! Reviews please! :) **


	2. Fate

The Heart's Soul

Sometimes, fate turns your whole world upside down and you wouldn't even have a single clue about it

"_Come on! I know you hate sweets but you really have to taste this! It's really good!" Sakura handed him a chocolate sundae cup which her lover had bought for her. Sasuke scowled and turned his face away from her while crossing his arms. "You're really no fun at all," she pouted. "You," he voiced out. Sakura looked at him questioned, not understanding what he had just uttered. He turned his head and faced her and gave his most famous half-smile which she adored ever since their first meeting. "I like you," he whispered, loud enough for her to hear his sincere confession. Her eyes blinked in confusion for a split second and a pale pink blush adorned her cheeks. She caught herself loving his random confessions saying that he liked her and his "you're sweet enough for me to love sweets" phrase. Knowing that she was lost for words, he chuckled and gave a wink. "You alright in there?" he patted her head. He rarely displayed his affections in public, but somewhere or somehow with her, it was always okay. He could not and would not even give a single care if his way of showing his affections would make the whole universe laughed at him because the only thing that mattered to him was that she would always know he loved her despite other people calling him a cold hearted bastard, heartless boss or whatever those callings the people in his office gave him. He was then given her pout which he found to really suit her heart-shaped face and took her body in his long and muscular arms. She could only gasped. She did not know what was going on with him. First, he had invited her for dinner which she gladly agreed to it, then both of them took a night walk accompanied by nothing but the street lights and the sound of their breathings on that cold winter night. "I love you," he whispered again. He held her tightly yet affectionately and in return, she returned the favor by landing her arms on his back and had her face in his chest. She smiled contently. 'Ah, it is really nice to be in love,' she mentally giggled to herself. "I love you too," she replied and hugged him tighter. They stood in that very position for some good few moments before he cradled her face. He gave a sincere smile. Slowly, he landed his lips on her forehead as she closed her eyes, absorbing the lovely moment the both of them had desired._

_ This was him. He, the Sasuke Uchiha, who could not even give a damn about the outside world, whose life principle was to only work and keep working, not leaving any time nor space for other 'incompetent' matters like love. This was the real him. A man of few words but a billion actions. With what seemed like an eternity, the beautiful maiden let him go and told him that they needed to get back home before midnight strikes as their works awaited them the next morning. She laced their fingers together as they walked towards his car while enjoying his strong, cool and manly presence._

_ Nobody thought that night would so horribly that it was impossible one could ever forget that dreadful event. _

His memories still got to the best of him, it was still controlling him even after a month the event happened. All he wanted to do was have her in his arms, send her home and kissed her goodnight. All he ever wished for ever since he met her was to be with her, and for him to be able to look at her and appreciate her every single second of his breathing life. Apparently, fate had its own mind and turned his world completely. He was pressing the pedal of his car really hard while wanting to get control of his thoughts. Not being to do so, he abruptly stopped his car at the driveway and hit the steering wheel numerously. He gripped it so hard that his hands went white just from the action and had his head on it.

_ "Thank you for today Sasuke. It was a perfect date!" she told him while he was driving her back to her house. Sasuke had planned for a dinner that night. He chose one of the most elegant and well-knowned restaurants Konoha City had, with its yellow and faded red lightings, a relatively large chandeliers designed from the Victorian Era, vintage wallpapers and furnitures were all present that night. Various classical romantic pieces were played as soothingly as possible for its customers to indulged in. He chuckled. "I'm glad you like it," he replied to her and continued driving. He made a turn at one of the streets in order to get to her house, not expecting what would the minute after. A sudan came out of nowhere and rammed into them. Right at the passenger's seat. At Sakura's side, to be exact. He called out her name and the next thing he knew, he could only hear the sounds of ambulance, his mother calling him and then his world went dark. _

I'm sorry, he said to himself. "I'm sorry, Sakura" he repeated while still gripping the steering and trying so hard to surpress his feelings.

_"Thank god you're awake!" was all he could hear the moment he opened his eyes. His mother was the one who stood beside him the whole time he passed out. He looked at her as he tried to get a grip of what was really happening. Are you all right, my baby? I was so worried about you. I thought I lost you but thank god, you're alive!" she exclaimed and hugged him. He looked around. Where was he? Why was he here? Why was his mother's face stained with tears? The air around him suddenly thickened and he demanded answers. "Sakura?" was the first one that came out from him while his mother was attending to him. He heard the glass his mother was holding clicked not so smoothly. He averted his eyes to her, waiting eagerly for her answer. _

_"Mom?"_

_"She's alive" was all Mikoto could reply. With those words, her beloved youngest son pulled out his blanket and tried so hard to stand up. "You need to get some rest first before you can see her" she restrained him from getting up although she knew that her efforts were absolutely meaningless. _

_"I have had my rest. I need to see her!" he exclaimed. She tried to get ahold of her son while holding back her tears. "Listen to me, Sasuke" she remained silent. "Where is she, Mom?" "She's around here.." Mikoto hesitated. "You were lucky enough to be awake now, without any fatal injuries Sasuke. The crash was really bad and you wouldn't be here if it weren't for the people nearby. You were hit by a drunken driver that night. I was so worried, I couldn't even have a wink of sleep thinking how much you're in pain and I'm really glad that you were strong. Strong enough to recover fast and the doctor just had to clean your minor wounds and nothing severe really happened to you. You'd be discharged after you became conscious. Sakura.. wasn't like you. She.." Mikoto tried arranging her words smoothly as to not want her son to be so shocked once he knew what had really happened. "...wasn't strong enough as you were," she finished her sentence. She held her son's hands. _

_Moments later, he was already in his fiancee's room._

_At that very moment she woke up with bandages on her arms and head. He sat beside her bed and looked into her eyes. He called out her name hoping to get her to tell him that she was just as good as he was or probably even in a better condition. "Sakura," he muttered. The pastel haired lady turned her head towards him while scanning the environment. She took a glance at her hospital dress and her injected hands along with the machines around her. The man next to her smiled at her and took her hands in his very own. _

_"Who are you?"_

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who read, and reviewed this story. It'll just longer by chapters. Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review! **


	3. Memories

**Please read and review! **

* * *

He could no longer stand the tug on his chest while he was still gripping the steering. "Why the hell are you so stupid, Sasuke! You were supposed to protect her not make her turn into some amnesiac who doesn't even have the slightest idea of who you are!" he shouted to himself in the car. He hit every possible area within his reach, not minding the damage he would be doing. It was not like him to be out of control. In every and any situation he would be facing, he could be able to compose himself no matter how bad his luck was. Not this time thou.

Everything felt out of his hands when it came to that event. That horrendous event who took his love from him. Who turned all the odds were against him. He felt so helpless. He felt so weak and vulnerable that no one could ever possibly repair the damage that he claimed he had done to his life. He could not forget himself of what happened. The accident was not supposed to Sakura so bad that made her completely forget about him. He was the one who was supposed to be in condition that she was in. She did not deserve all of these. He did. He made her that way. He caused pain to the both of them, and even more pain to himself than anybody else. The only thing he needed was her. She was his life line. She was his air and his rain, his sunlight and his rainbow.

How could he let one stupid mistake changed their lives?

Sometime after his rage, he exhaled a deep breath and found himself panting so hard. He gasped, trying to surpass his tears that were threatening to fall soon onto his cheeks. He turned on the ignition for the second time and slowly made his way to the place he called home where his half of his family was waiting. Yes, only half of them. The other half was Sakura. Without her, he could not consider his family to be completed.

"My dear, what has happened to you?" he heard his mother asking him as he made his way to the hallway of his large residence. By the time he arrived home, dried tears were stained on his face and no fool could lie by saying that he was not crying the minute before. He embraced his mother tightly like his life depended on her. "I miss her," he muttered. "It hurts," he continued while his mother was stroking his back. "I can't even get near her and she still doesn't have a clue what really happened. How am I supposed to face her again?" his coarse voice was clearly by the middle-aged woman.

"I know it's hard, but we have to keep trying. She'll get better in time, Sasuke."

"I can't even face her knowing how much she doesn't have a clue about who am I, or what place I had in her heart!" he placed his right hand his hair.

His mother could only then give him whispers of soothing words and nothing else just to keep him alive for the night.

"_Sakura, it's me. Sasuke" he answered her while still trying to absorb the fact that the love of his life just questioned his existence. "I'm sorry, I don't think we know each other," she looked confused. She was confused. Who was this man standing next to her bed, trying to tell her about him. She could not even recall if they had ever met before. _

"_I'm your fiancé," she heard him. She turned her head around again and looked at him intently. Silence was upon them for a moment. "I'm sorry, I don't think I know you are. Maybe you've mistaken me for someone else. I wasn't and haven't been engaged my entire life so how could you possibly say something so absurd?" she questioned him. She was truly speechless. Who was this man? Why was he saying something as important and special as that to her? She had never met him nor had she been engaged to him. She could only remember her family and her past life but those only stayed as memories to her. At least to her that was what it was. _

"_Mister, I think it's best if you leave" she announced as she could not stand the tension present between them. _

"_Sakura, it's me. It's Sasuke," he pleaded while looking into her eyes and holding her shoulders tight enough as to not hurt her but to make her realize that he was in front her. Her fiancé was right in front her and she did not have a clue. _

'_This isn't happening,' he thought to himself. He felt a pair of small hands on his chest, pushing him away from the lady. "I'm sorry, I really don't know you. I'm politely asking you to please leave. You should get your head straight before attacking someone else by saying things that doesn't even make sense," she uttered. _

_As he was about to yell her and asking her to come to her senses, the doctor in-charged of Sakura's case came in and told him to leave as well. "Let's talk after I'm done with her check up," said the doctor. Sasuke could only sighed and followed the orders given to him. _

_He walked out of the room and slowly slid down to the wall beside him. His mind was empty at the moment. What was going on? Why was this happening? How could she not remember who he was? Did the accident really had a huge impact on her? Was this God's or fate's or whoever's way to tell him that they were not meant to be? _

It was already midnight when he had managed to calm himself down and settled to bed. He tossed around, he could not sleep. Sakura was always on his mind. Everywhere he went, anything he did, she was constantly there even when she was not. He couldn't understand it. How was staying away from her would benefit him? It only pained him more. Without her here, he could not know what she was up to, who was she laughing with, or what was she going to rant about. He missed her dearly.

He ended his night with the image of his fiancee smiling to him in his dreams.

* * *

"This is when you graduated from high school," Tsunade handed her daughter a picture. "Mom, I know that's me. What's the point of showing me things I already know. I didn't even forget about it," Sakura sighed. Her mother was trying really hard to get her memories back. What she did not know was that Sakura remembered everything except Sasuke. "All right then, what do you want to know?" Tsunade asked again.

"I have no idea, Mom. It feels like I'm missing something, but I just can't grasp it,"

She scanned her house, trying to analyze what could she possibly have forgotten. Nothing. She remembered every single detail of their house, her childhood, her high school life, everything.

Everything except that one man who kept telling her that they were engaged.

She took out her phone as her mother exited her room. She scrolled down her contacts just to see if anyone left a message or anything else. There was one. That was the only text she received and it was the only one in her inbox.

_I miss you_

She could only stare at those words. Why did the man who claimed to be her fiance sent her? Who was this Sasuke Uchiha? She hadn't recognize him nor had she known him. It was so frustrating that she could not look further into her mind to find out if he was really in her life. It had been a month the accident happened. That was what she was told, anyway.

_"Sakura, you got into an accident. A terrible one but you're okay now. You're here. We can go back to our lives, the one that we promised to share together," Sasuke handed a cup of water after the doctor went out. "Mister, why can't you understand this. I don't know you. We have never met so please just leave. My mother will be coming soon and I don't think it's best if she finds you here. She probably doesn't even know who you are as well -" her words were cut off with him slamming the cup down onto the the side table near her bed. He gripped her shoulders and then had her face in his large hands. _

_"Look at me," he said. "Just.. just look me," he told her hesitantly and his eyes never left hers. A moment later, he felt small arms on his own. He looked into her eyes and saw how watery they were but he could not have the power to just look away. _

_She did as she was told. She stared deep into his loving onyx eyes but she could not get to the point. She was trying so hard to recognize him. She asked herself numerously. What was going on? Why was this man here? Can't he see how desperately she was trying to answer his plead. "I'm your fiance," he repeated again for the second time that day. "we;ve been together for two years and we just got engaged a few weeks ago. You were so damn happy about it. You promised me. You said that no matter what happens, how horrible it may be, our love will still stand strong, you told me that I'd always be on your mind and you'd never forget the sweet moments we shared together. Sakura, please don't do this to me," his voice was too weak for his own good. It was husky, but it sounded so vulnerable. He wasn't the Sasuke everyone thought he was. _

_Sakura took his hands and held them firmly while not breaking any eye contact. "I'm really sorry. I truly apologize for your pain, Sasuke. But this isn't happening. I can't recall saying those words to you nor can I say that I have spent some time of my life with you. Please leave. My head hurts and I can't stand this," she replied to him. _

_With those words being uttered, Sasuke stood up and had his hands on his sides. "You will soon," he said and left the pink haired maiden alone in the cold, white walled room. _

* * *

_**So that was it! I hope you enjoyed it. Do tell if my writing is bad or if anything is wrong with this story. I kinda feel like it's progressing too slow so I need your opinions. Thanks guy. Please read and review! **_


End file.
